


Showing Off

by DarkWolfFire



Series: Mini Drabbles and Art [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, M/M, Mini Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 05:43:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkWolfFire/pseuds/DarkWolfFire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur tries to show off for his new boyfriend, but Gwaine’s not going to let him get away with it that easily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showing Off

**Author's Note:**

> I did another one. These are so much fun

Merlin knew what Arthur was doing. He saw that smug grin that had lead to Merlin calling him a prat to begin with—though it was a bit sexy. Not that Merlin would ever tell Arthur that.

Arthur was out on the training field, as Merlin watched from the side lines. He had been training with the knights for nearly an hour now. But it was full of fancy tricks and mocking.

Arthur was showing off.

Recently, the two had gone from friends to lovers. Merlin was sure that was what this was about. He wasn’t sure why Arthur was doing it—it wasn’t like Merlin hasn’t been watching Arthur fight for years now. Though, he secretly admitted that he was enjoying it. 

Who wouldn’t feel a bit smug when you knew the king was showing off just for you.

Gwaine had obviously realized what Arthur was doing as well, because he kept goofing off. It was annoying Arthur that his knight kept trying to mess up his plan to impress his new lover. Merlin couldn’t help but laugh when Arthur yelled at his knight to knock it off.

Somehow hearing Merlin’s light laugh at Gwaine’s antics, Arthur turned to Merlin with his arms crossed over his chest and yelled, “Shut up, Merlin!” Before he could even finish, Gwaine had launched a sneak attack on the king, making the end of Merlin’s name morph into, “Ow, Gwaine!”

Merlin laughed fully as he watched Gwaine and Arthur attack each other like a couple of young boys instead of a king and his royal knight.

“Damnit, Merlin,” Arthur said, trying to glare at his lover once he had beaten his friend in the unexpected wrestling match. But his eyes were laughing and he couldn’t hold back his own laugh for long.


End file.
